


My Immortal

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [411]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, immortal!AU, meet cute, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where they're both immortal and room mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect, maybe Clint shouldn’t have used craigslist to find a new room mate. Maybe he should’ve just taken up SHIELD’s offer of a bunk instead of spending too much on a two bedroom apartment. 

Too late to take it back now though. 

He couldn’t exactly bunk with other SHIELD agents and have them wondering why that dumb carnie never seemed to sleep or why he never ate. The last time he confessed (caught, really) to being immortal, he was chased out of the town by an angry mob and he’d rather not relive that again, thank you very much. At least this place had the illusion of privacy with two separate bedrooms, plus it was close to SHIELD - 5 minute run. 

So now, he had to interview a bunch of weirdos he met on the internet. He didn’t really care who he had to room with, as long as the guy wasn’t a nosy jackass who hogged all the coffee. Those were his two conditions. He thought it’d be an easy position to fill but so far, he’s managed to interview three paranormal investigators, two ghost hunters, and one dude that reeked (Clint wanted to puke the moment the guy stepped into the apartment and had to open all his windows when the guy left)

So far, the guy who who reeked was the candidate to beat. 

He had one interviewee left and he sincerely hoped the guy wasn’t like the others. The guy, Phil Carlton was his name, asked Clint if he could meet him after work hours because there was no way his boss was letting him off of work - something about a life or death situation. Clint had okay’ed the request since he was pretty sure Agent Coulson wouldn’t let him get out of doing his paperwork either. He’s never met Agent Coulson but according to the rumors around SHIELD, the man was hard to please and a total badass.

Three consecutive knocks on his door, and Clint knew it was seven p.m., Mr. Carlton was here. 

—

“So, that’s it for the tour.” Clint concluded, rounding back to the living room and offering Mr. Carlton a seat. “Any questions?” 

“Yes, I noticed you don’t have mirrors.” Mr. Carlton mused.

He was sharper than he looked, Clint thought to himself. Mr. Carlton looked like your average middle-aged accountant and he seemed to be very polite. He didn’t barge into the apartment, he was always at a respectable distance, and he didn’t touch any of Clint’s stuff. Plus, he smelled like sandalwood. Mr. Carlton was well on his way to the top of Clint’s list. The only downside Clint could see from Mr. Carlton was that he was way sharper than any of the idiots Clint interviewed. 

“I just moved in myself, so some of my stuff aren’t here yet.” Clint explained. “I have a full body one and I could install it near the doorway if you end up living here.” He offered. 

“No,” was Mr. Carlton’s immediate response, “That’s okay. I was just curious is all.” 

“Okay, so, Mr. Carlton-”

“Phil, please,”

“Phil, what did you say you do for a living again?” Clint asked.

“I work for a private security firm.” Phil answered, Clint expected him to elaborate but when it was obvious that he wasn’t going to, Clint moved on to his next question.

“Well, are you squeamish? ‘Coz I’ll be honest, sometimes I come home bloody and bruised, sometimes with a gunshot wound or two.”

Phil’s eye twitched a bit, “You’re a police officer, then?” Phil asked.

“Something like that.”

“I’m fine with it.” Phil nodded slowly.

“Pets?”

“I don’t have any, but I’m fine with animals.”

“What about relatives? friends? Do they visit often?” 

“My parents have been dead a long time, and I’m an only child. I also don’t invite friends over often. I don’t mind if you bring your relatives or friends over either so long as they stay away from my room, if ever.” 

“’course. Uhh, what else? Hmm. I can’t cook worth shit, can you?” 

“Aside from coffee, I don’t really use the kitchen.” Phil answered, “I usually eat out.”

“Last question, and if you don’t mind me asking, you seem like the type of guy to have a place of his own, why’re you looking for a room mate?” 

“My work is a couple of minutes away from here. My boss thinks I spend too much time working and has made it his life mission to make sure I go home on time. I tried looking for a studio apartment or something similar, but this was the only one available within ten blocks.” 

“Okay then, I guess that’s it. I’ll think it over and email you by the end of the week.” 

—

Phil Coulson left Mr. Clarence Benson’s apartment feeling parched. Mr. Benson smelled delectable enough that Phil felt his fangs growing as they talked. He hoped Mr. Benson didn’t notice the slight pauses Phil made when he answered. 

He should probably find some blood to drink soon. Maybe he could raid a blood bank tonight - it’d definitely be easier than trying to pick someone up from a random bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So, How’s married life treating you?” Natasha asked in place of a greeting.

“Would be more believable if I had something to complain about, you know?” Clint sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She lifted her feet to give him some space, waited for him to get comfy, and then placed them on his lap.

“It’s a problem that you don’t have anything to complain about him?” She asked, taking her eyes off of the book she was reading just to give Clint an unimpressed frown. 

“Yes! I mean, he’s a guy I met off of the internet and it’s been, what, three months now? I still know nothing about the guy apart from his name and that he works at a private security firm. It bugs me. Like, he’s hiding something.” 

“He likes to keep his life private, you do too.” She pointed out, going back to only half-listening to her best-friend’s plight. “And maybe you’re just not as good at snooping as you think you are.” She shrugged.

“I’m serious. I can’t find anything on the guy. I can’t find him on the internet, and trust me, I’ve looked, nothing on his possession to give me a clue - seriously, its like all of his stuff are so fucking plain, no brands, no nothing. I haven’t even been able to get his fingerprints! He makes it a point to always _‘clean as he goes’_. Dick. You know I tried conversing with him, and he always cuts his replies to one word answers. If he didn’t make the best damned coffee I’ve ever tasted, I’d have said something by now. He’s just being rude.”

“It’s not a bad saying to live by. You should try it. _‘Clean as you go’_ ” She smirked at him.

“’Tasha…” Clint whined.

She rolled her eyes and sat up, tossing her book to the side. “Look, you said he works for a private security firm. He’s probably ex-marine. Or CIA. Either way, He’s just careful because he doesn’t know you that well yet. He can’t let his guard down. You do the exact same thing, don’t you?”

“Yes, but-”

“But nothing. The only difference between you two is that your secret is immortality and his is whatever. You want to keep your secret, so let him keep his. If you want to know so much about this guy, tell him all about you. Tell him about the curse. And maybe, just maybe, if you’re lucky and the stars are in position, he’ll tell you his middle name.” 

Clint sighed and nodded. As usual, she was right. 

Clint fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. “It would’ve been so much easier if you moved in with me.” He looked at her from under his lashes, trying his best to look cute and pathetic. Well, cute. 

“Nice try. We’ve talked about this. I don’t want to have to get sick of your face because I see it 24/7. It’s better this way.”

Clint was about to say the most impressive rebuttal ever when his phone rang. He glossed over the message and stood up, “I have to go. Coulson wants a face-to-face before we go on the mission.” 

“You’ve never needed a face-to-face before.”

“I know! Exciting things are happening, Nat! Exciting things! Maybe even by the end of the day, I’ll find out something interesting about Coulson.”

Natasha shook her head softly as Clint made his way out. She picked her book back up and continued reading.

—

Clint opened the door as soon as he heard the words ‘come in’, only to close it again not two seconds later. He frowned at the door, then at his boots, then at the door’s hinges. 

 _“_ No. Can’t be _.”_  He heard himself mutter. He shook his head softly and gripped the doorknob tighter when he turned it. He peered inside for a good three seconds this time before promptly closing it again. “NOPE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/159981340301/i-made-the-ultimate-douchebag-on-sims-consider)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/156895422431/i-still-havent-got-hawkeye-in-avengers-academy)


End file.
